justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Saxobeat
"Mr. Saxobeat" by Alexandra Stan is featured on Just Dance 4 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer A dress with purple palm trees on it. It has a layer color with pink at the bottom, golden-yellow the middle, and sky blue at the top including the straps, but a little darker. She has purple hair in a ponytail and wears a pair of pink heart-framed sunglasses, pink and blue bracelets on her right wrist and dark-blue wedges. Background The dancer is at different locations throughout the song. At the beginning of the song, the dancer is seen lighted up but not the background just yet. At most points, the dancer is at some kind of stage that has fake/props palm trees with some that light up, light-purple stairs, and light-blue, light-purple, and white lights. During some points, she is at a place which the floor is light-purple and the background has dandelion squares and rectangles of varying sizes, and vertical light-blue and dark-blue lights, in which is placed randomly across the background excluding the floor although you can see reflections. A dandelion-colored silhouette of a man playing a saxophone is also seen at the back of the background, sometimes even two or more. This background is seen twice during the song. One, at the beginning of the song and two, at the bridge of the song. There is also a background which is only seen once during the whole song. The dancer is in a place where there are blue-green and light-purple lights and triangles, and dark blue-green floor with white lines as seen in the picture. This is seen after the first chorus. The pictograms are colored dark-blue. Gold Moves There are 4 gold moves in total. *'Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: '''Outstretch both your hands and slightly bend your right leg and look straight forward. This is done during the beginning, beginning of the final chorus, and is the last move of the routine. *'Gold Move 2: Stretch your left hand across the front of your body during the beginning of the second chorus. saxobeat gm1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 saxobeat gm2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Mashup Mr. Saxobeat also has an unlockable Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *'''Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) *Boomsday (JD3 DLC) *Touch Me Want Me (JD3 DLC) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Aerobics In Space (JD4) *Pump Up the Jam (JD) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Funplex (JD2) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Aerobics in Space (JD4) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *'Mr. Saxobeat '(JD4) *Iko Iko (JD2) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Girls & Boys (JD) *'Mr. Saxobeat' (JD4) Puppet Master Mode Mr. Saxobeat ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Mr. Saxobeat' * Hitchiker/Seesaw/Aerobic Punch/? (Make The Party (Don't Stop)) * Dude Style/Neon Flex/Techno Lock/? (Good Feeling) * Nerdy Swing/Rain Dance/Hippie Throw/? (We No Speak Americano) * Bridal Boogie/Step Back/Around The World/? (So What) * Mod Poses/Claws/Party Whip/? (Disturbia) * Skater Girl/Butterfly Wings/Jogger's Jig/? (Never Gonna Give You Up) * Cocktail/Slope Walk/Galactic Pose/? (Moves Like Jagger) * Push Pineapple/Hopscotch Jump/Schoolgirl Sway/? (Maneater) * Cheer Snap/Robotic Repeat/Rocking Chair/? (Rock n' Roll (Skrillex)) * You And Me/Kazatchok/Groovy Jerk/? (Sweat Around The World) * Barking Mad/Come On/Indian Lasso/Keep ? (Good Feeling (Extreme) * Comb Your Hair/Lazy Frog/African Swim/Crescent Moon * Clubber Girl/Puddle Splashing/Push 'N' ? (Dun N' Dusted)/? (Aerobics In Space) (1:43) Appearances in Mashups Mr. Saxobeat ''appears in the following Mashups: * '''Mr. Saxobeat' * Summer (Girl Power) * 4x4 (Best of JD4) Captions Mr. Saxobeat ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beach Combing * Disco Lock * Disco Hips * Disco Waves * Good Waves * Malibu Waves * Miami Waves * Ocean Swing * Rolling Waves * Sunset Swing Trivia *The dancer appears on the PAL cover of the game, with an orange dress with orange palm trees and pink and green wedges. *The word "freak" isn't censored when said "Like a freak." Ubisoft will usually censor "freak" if said. *The coach appears as an avatar in Just Dance 2014. It becomes unlockable with Ghostbusters in February. * During the mash-up when "Mr. Saxobeat" is said (during Funplex, Only Girl (In The World), and with the original coach at the end) the line comes up and reads "Mr. Saxobeatxobeat" but the lines stops highlighting right before the extra "xobeat". * The background resembles Barbra Streisand's Extreme mode. * "Mr Saxobeat" can be seen in twisted neon wires in the far background of the palm tree scene. * A saxophonist appears during the saxophone parts of the song. * This is the first (and so far only) Alexandra Stan song in the series. * A dress called Beach Party Dress for the video game Animal Crossing New Leaf comes from this song; its designer is Wesley Enriquez. It's one of the few dresses made by him which doesn't share its name with the title of the song. Gallery mrsaxobeat.jpg|Mr. Saxobeat 88.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Screenshot_2014-09-28-15-00-29-1-1.png Mrsaxobeat_coach_1_big.png mr saxobeat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat (Official Video) File:Just Dance 4 - Mr. Saxobeat - 5* Stars-0 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Mr._Saxobeat_by_Alexandra_Stan_2*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance Now